nfcnorthbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
NFC North Battle 2010 Deluxe Edition
NFC North Battle 2010 Deluxe Edition or known as NNB10DX is a third person combat football game based on the NFC North Division from the year 2010. It was published by EA Sports and developed by EA Titletown. It was released February 14, 2011 Features NNB10DX is the first throwback game to be based on an NFL Season an NFC North Battle Game was already released. Gameplay is similar to NFC North Battle 2010, but the rosters are a mix of all the professional players from NNB10 and three players from the 2010 Green Bay Packers. Story Mode The story is revolved around both the 2010 Green Bay Packers (in real life) season, and the 2010 Minnesota Vikings (NNB10) season. The Packers advance to the NFC Championship in Chicago to play against their rival the Chicago Bears. The Packers win and advance to Super Bowl XLV in Arlington, Texas and win against the Pittsburgh Steelers. The NNB10 Minnesota Vikings season goes the season exact same way they normally did with a 5-1 season, only losing one game against the Chicago Bears on December 20, 2010. They have got their vengence against the Bears in the Championship and advanced to Super Bowl I and beat the Pittsburgh Steelers. Packers Story Mode The Packers Season was cut down from 16 games down to 6 to take same gameplay as NNB10, the Packers have both won and lost a game against the Chicago Bears, doing the same against the Detroit Lions, and won both games against the Minnesota Vikings. The story begins like NFC Central Battle '85 with choosing a character, which the gamer chooses either Aaron Rodgers, Clay Matthews, and Greg Jennings all from the Green Bay Packers. They play their final college football game and get drafted to the Packers. The player is then met by Eric Flacco, who is now the CEO of Free Agents Sports Offices. He then discusses to the player of how he made the company a major sucess starting with being an agent himself starting with Jim McMahon, Walter Payton, and William Perry 25 years ago. He then continues on saying that he also had Brett Favre as his client from 1996 to 2004 when he was given the position of CEO. Vikings Story Mode The story is focused around the Minnesota Vikings from NFC North Battle 2010. The player gets to choose to play as nd96, Sidney Rice, and CTToney. Once the gamer chooses a player, he is immediately thrown into the office of MinnesotaVikings61, the coach of the Vikings. They then go over what they expect from the 2010 season, unless if the player is nd96, who goes over his performance from the 2009 season and mentioning the creation of the Pwn Dive. Once the discussion is over the gamer leaves Builderman Field, to return to their condo in Redwood Valley. The player than goes online to the NFC North Battle website to get information about the upcoming games. The first game begins on September 26, when the Vikings play against the Detroit Lions. Rosters The rosters in NNB10DX for the first time features the final rosters from NFC North Battle 2010, and three real-life players for each team from the 2010 NFL Season. NFC North Battle 2010 Characters Chicago Bears #56 - Rocket4wheel Detroit Lions #9 - TWISTAFATE01 Green Bay Packers #10 - BrickMasterGod #15 - yoshi15 Minnesota Vikings #10 - nd96 #18 - Sidney Rice #80 - CTToney Packers Story Mode Characters Chicago Bears 54 - Brian Urlacher Detroit Lions 9 - Matt Stafford Green Bay Packers 12 - Aaron Rodgers 52 - Clay Matthews 85 - Greg Jennings Minnesota Vikings 4 - Brett Favre 18 - Sidney Rice 28 - Adrian Peterson Pittsburgh Steelers 43 - Troy Polamalu Levels So far there is one level in the game, but as soon as the game is finished. The game will feature 6 levels. Here are the ones listed proposed Builderman Field Cowboys Stadium Ford Field Lambeau Field Soldier Field Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome Cover For the first time, the cover will feature Aaron Rodgers of the real-life Green Bay Packers, and nd96 of the nnb10 Minnesota Vikings due to both of them going to the Super Bowl and winning them. Only confusion is the Super Bowl I MVP. Officially Sidney Rice became Super Bowl I MVP of the mainstream series but wont appear on the cover. Aaron Rodgers became Super Bowl XLV MVP in real-life. The cover reuses the template to the NFC North Battle 2010 cover but altered the color of the top and bottom strip from black to gold. Category:NFC North Battle Games Category:NFC North Battle Games Category:NFC North Battle Throwbacks Category:NFC North Battle Games